Histoire d'Elise
by Rhermione
Summary: Elise est une fille naïve, touchante, émouvante, plutôt douée en magie mais assez cruche. Elle est folle amoureuse d'Harry qui lui est... particulier. LISEZ!
1. Chapitre 1

Dédicace : A Elise, sans qui tout ça n'aurait pas été possible. Je lui dois tout et euh… (J'ai oublié la suite de ce que tu m'avais demandé d'écrire, désolée… Mais l'intention y était !)

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR à part le personnage d'Elise et celui de Will.

Histoire d'Elise

Elise prit sa baguette magique, se gratta l'oreille avec, pour en frotter ensuite l'extrémité dans sa robe. Elle essaya de stupéfixier son rat mais manqua de crever l'œil de Dean.

-Pardon !

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Plus de peur que de mal !

Elise sursauta. Elle venait d'apercevoir Harry. IL était plus beau que jamais dans sa robe de sorcier, avec sa cape par dessus. Il esquissa un pas de danse, car il venait d'avoir les résultats de ses BUSEs et qu'il pourrait suivre les cours pour devenir Auror. Il s'assit à quelques mètres d'Elise, qui s'empressa de se recoiffer du bout de ses doigts qu'elle avait humidifiés avec sa salive. Harry la regarda d'un air étrange.

-Bon… Bonjour, Harry ! dit-elle d'une voix aiguë, intimidée et bafouillante qui n'était pas du tout la sienne.

-Bonjour…euh… toi.

Il détourna la tte vers Hermione qui le félicitait. La meilleure amie d'Elise, Luna Lovegood, lui fit de grands signes.

-Elise ! Youhou ! Elise !

-Luuuuuuuna! répondit-elle en agitant les bras en tous sens. Elle assomma Dean.

-Pardon !

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! Plus de peur que de mal !

Elle trouve qu'elle était particulièrement sociable ce jour-là. _Harry_ lui avait dit bonjour ! Et Dean, qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas, lui avait parlé deux fois (24 mots !) Elle s'empressa de rejoindre Luna, qui avait un nouvel exemplaire du _Chicaneur _dans lequel on rééditait pour la 31ème fois l'interview d'Harry Potter. Elise aimait s'imaginer que c'était elle qui posait les question et qu'Harry lui répondait. Quels moments privilégiés elle passait avec lui !

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl

Après avoir lu pour la 93ème fois l'interview d'Harry, il fut temps d'aller en cours de botanique.

-Aujourd'hui, annonça le Pr Chourave, nous allons former des équipes pour le travail de groupe qui portera qur la Strangula Fibria : une plante dangereusement… étranglante…je sais, j'invente des mots…

Le professeur commença à former les équipes. Lorsqu'elle prononça le nom d'Elise, cette dernière sursauta.

-Elise Scoresby avec… William Lockhart non, pas comme Gilderoy et… Harry Potter.

Elise eut un petit hoquet de surprise. Elle était plutôt douée en botanique, comme dans les autres cours, mais elle avait peur de perdre tous ses moyens devant Harry. Dans un moment d'intrépidité soudaine, elle se retourna pour le regarder, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Il était resté figé, bouche ouverte, ses beaux yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes. Elise osa même lui faire un petit signe de la main. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. A la fin du cours, William, qui parlait avec Harry, lui fit signe d'approcher. Elise avait l'impression qu'on lui avait remplacé les pieds par des blocs de ciment et, en effet, Seamus lui avait fait une blague. Elise saurait se venger en temps voulu. Elle dit le contre-sort et s'avança vers Harry… et Will.

-Bonjour.

Sa voix était encore une fois étrangement déformée.

-Bonjour. Je me disais qu'on devrait déjà penser à une date pour se réunir à la bibliothèque et travailler, dit Will.

-N'importe quand, Will, répondit-elle en fixant Harry.

-IL faudra que je voie avec les entraînements de Quidditch. Ca dépend un peu de vous en fait. Je suis capitaine de l'équipe et, si besoin est, je pourrai peut-être déplacer un entraînement ou deux… dit Harry d'une voix assez suffisante.

Elise poussa un petit soupir d'admiration.

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl

-Tu te rends compte, Luna ? On va travailler ensemble ! On va collaborer ! C'est la chance de ma vie ! Elise parlait en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, sans regarder vraiment où elle allait. Une fois de plus, Dean fit les frais de son agitation. Elle le percuta alors qu'il arrivait d'un couloir perpendiculaire à celui dans lequel elle marchait.

-Pardon !

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! Plus de peur que de mal !

Dean continua son chemin.

-Harry est quelqu'un de bien… dit Luna d'une voix évasive.

-Bien ? Bien ? Ce n'est qu'un tout petit mot à côté de la grandeur d'Harry. J'ai encore rêvé de lui cette nuit ! Il avait les cheveux plaqués en arrière, une fine moustache et un costume. Il tenait une rose entre ses dents. IL se mettait à mes genoux pour me l'offrir et je la prenais. Puis, on dansait un tango et là, il me renversait en arrière pour m'embrasser. Mon cœur battait si fort que ça m'a réveillé.

-Ca me fait penser à cette voyante –il y avait un article dans le _Chicaneur _–elle a rêvé de sa propre mort et elle a réussi à l'éviter grâce à cette vision.

-Ah oui ? Alors tu crois que mon rêve pourrait être une prémonition ?

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl

Le temps de la première réunion de travail arriva bientôt. Elise se prépara des heures à l'avance. Elle lava ses longs cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs, et les coiffa en un chignon gracieux. Elle enfila sa plus belle robe de sorcière. Elle se maquilla très légèrement –elle n'était pas très douée pour ces choses-là, autant limiter les dégâts-. Lorsqu'elle se trouva suffisamment présentable pour son « rendez-vous » avec Harry (et Will…), elle se rendit à la bibliothèque. Bien sûr, on n'était jamais trop jolie pour Harry, mais c'était déjà ça. Elle n'était pas laide en temps normal ; là, elle était jolie, même belle. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la bibliothèque, elle hésita un long moment. Elle commença par prendre une grande inspiration, faire un pas en avant et s'arrêter net pour ensuite tourner les talons et faire deux pas en arrière pour partir. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte et voulut partir une seconde fois. Enfin, elle se décida à franchir la porte et à entrer dans la bibliothèque, heureuse de pouvoir être si proche de Harry et appréhendant à la fois cette rencontre.

Les deux garçons étaient déjà là. Ils avaient une discussion animée sur le Quidditch :

« J'ai réorganisé beaucoup de techniques d'attaque dans mon équipe. J'ai remarqué que Dubois et Johnson avaient laissé quelques lacunes…

-Ah oui ? Tu penses qu'elles porteront leurs f… »

-Bonjour Harry.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle prenne cette voix idiotement aiguë lorsqu'elle lui parlait ? se demanda-t-elle ;

-Bonjour, Elise ! dit Will.

-Oh, excuse-moi je… je ne t'avais pas vu. Elle rougit. Elle était sans doute aussi pourpre que la robe de Quidditch d'Harry.

-Alors, on s'y met ? demanda Harry.

Et en plus, il était si studieux et sérieux ! songea Elise.

-J'ai déjà fait quelques recherches de mon côté, dit Will. Tout d'abord, dans le vieux livre de botanique que mon oncle Norbert m'avait offert. Regardez : 3Stragula Fibria : … »

Les paroles de Will donnaient à peu près ça dans les oreilles d'Elise : « Bla bla blabla blablablabla… » Cette dernière n'était en effet pas capable de se concentrer sur autre chose qu'Harry.

-Et toi, Elise ? TU as déjà fait es recherches ? lui demanda Harry.

-Oui… Oui… Je… J'ai… Je ne sai spas si c'est important ce que j'ai trouvé mais… Je… Enfin… Bref… Regardez.

Elise leur tendit quelques rouleaux de parchemins remplis de sa petite écriture soignée. Elle y avait recopié différents documents, en y notant à chaque fois la référence.

-Magnifique ! Tu t'es démenée ! s'exclama Will.

En réalité, si elle s'était autant « démenée »-pour reprendre l'expression de Will- c'était uniquement pour impressionner Harry grâce à l'efficacité de ses recherches.

-Et toi, Harry ?

-Absolument rien.

Il mit ses pieds sur la table.

-Quoi ? Mais comment on va faire alors ? TU te rends compte ? Nos études sont enjeu ! Il faut qu'on y mette tous du nôtre si on veut réussir ! Ca ne va … Will semblait en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps, Will. Tu peux bien comprendre ça, non ? Après tout, j'ai quand même sauvé le monde plusieurs fois, et je continue ma lutte contre Voldemort –Will et Elise tressaillirent- ! Vous pouvez bien comprendre que ça prend du temps !

-Will, tu devrais être reconnaissant envers Harry. IL a beaucoup de responsabilités, et ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours… A côté de Tu-Sais-Qui, ce devoir n'est qu'une préoccupation mineure. Chargeons-nous des recherches, et laissons-le nous sauver tous !

-C'est ridicule ce que tu…

A la plus grande surprise de tous, Harry fondit en larmes. Elise soupira. Comme c'était beau un homme qui osait montrer son chagrin !

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer quel poids c'est ! Je voudrais tellement être moins important ! Etre un peu comme vous ! Tout le monde s'attend toujours à ce que je sois à la hauteur. Sauver le monde d'un mage noir immensément puissant, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, croyez-moi !

-On peut te comprendre, Harry.

Il cessa de pleurer. Comme s'il pouvait fondre en larmes et s'arrêter sur commande.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Il partit.

-Quel comédien ! s'exclama Will quand Harry eut franchi la porte.

-Un comédien ? Alors il joue au théâtre aussi ? Il est si merveill… Oublie ce que je viens de dire ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en rougissant.

-Je ne veux pas dire ça ! Il est juste évident qu'il faisait exprès de pleurer ! Ma mère est comédienne. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! on va devoir se passer de lui pour ce travail, il me semble. Continuons. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses intéressantes dans tes n…

-Travailler _sans _Harry ? Pas question !

Elise sortit de la bibliothèque.

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl

Elise sortit des toilettes. Mimi Geignarde l'avait observée pendant tout le temps où elle avait distillé l'eau des toilettes, pour vérifier ensuite si elle gardait un goût d'urine. Luna avait parié que si, Elise était convaincue du contraire. Le flacon d'eau distillée qui se trouvait maintenant dans son sac permettrait de trancher. Dean passait à toute allure et il la percuta.

-Pardon ! dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Plus de… Mais Dean était déjà parti.

Elle se rendit compte alors que le couloir était pratiquement vide ; les seuls élèves qui s'y trouvaient encore semblaient très pressés. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Elise comprit que c'était parce qu'on avait sonné depuis 3 minutes et 6 secondes. Elle se mit à courir comme une folle vers la salle de métamorphose.

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl

Elise avait un nouveau « rendez-vous » de travail à 16h00. A 14h30, elle était prête. Elle avait tenté de se rendre la plus jolie possible. Elle avait laissé pendre ses cheveux, s'était un peu maquillée, avait mis ses plus beaux bijoux -dont certains lui venaient de son arrière-arrière-grand-mère et n'avaient plus de valeur- et portait sa plus jolie robe –qu'elle avait achetée à cette occasion-. Elle s'entraîna à dire quelques phrases comme : « Bonjour Harry ! Comment ça va Harry ? Tes entraînements se sont bien passés ? »

Elle s'était même documentée sur le Quidditch pour pouvoir tenir une conversation et avait passé une demie-heure à sourire devant un miroir. Elle avait aussi préparé une petite surprise ; une petite surpris pas si petite d'ailleurs : la boîte qui la contenait devait bien faire 70cm³.

Ce jour-là, il lui fut beaucoup moins difficile d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne recula qu'une seule fois ! Harry n'était pas encore là.

-Bonjour Will !

-Bonjour Elise. J'espère qu'Harry aura un peu travaillé. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons pénalisés parce que l'un de nous n'a pas fait sa part du travail. S'il continue comme ça, je devrai le dénoncer au Pr Chourave.

-Le dénoncer ? TU ne peux pas lui…

-Bonjour ! Alors ? Ca avance bien de votre côté ?

-Bonjour Harry. Comment ça va Harry ? Tes entraînements se sont bien passés ?

Elle avait tellement répété cela qu'elle n'était plus capable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Harry sourit.

-C'est gentil de me le demander. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec les Mangemorts, l'autre jour. A par ça, tout va bien. Les entraînements aussi. ON peu encore s'améliorer, bien sûr. Mes nouvelles tactiques d'attaque sont géniales. Je pourrais peut-être envoyer un hibou à l'entraîneur de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'en servir. Je voix ça d'ici : « Et Charlton fait une magnifique manœuvre de Potter ! ». Ce serait…

-Bon, on s'y met ? le coupa Will.

Oui, désolé. Je m'emporte souvent quand il est question de Quidditch. J'aime tellement ça et je suis si doué que je ne vis quasiment plus que pour ça !

-Oui… D'accord. Je propose que vous montriez ce que vous avez trouvé. Ensuite, on sélectionnera tout ce qui nous semble plus important dans les notes. Tu.. Tu as fait des recherches, Harry ?

-Bien sûr !

IL tendit un rouleau de parchemin à Will. Celui-ci le lut et manqua de s'étrangler, et pas parce qu'une Strangula Fibria se trouvait à proximité…

-« La Strangula Fibria est une plante capable d'étrangler des homme sou des animaux. Elle est très dangereuse. » Où est la suite ?

-Quelle suite ?

-C'est tout ?

-Evidemment ! Je me suis fait pourchasser par des Mangemorts ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps !

-Je crois qu'on va avoir du mal à s'entendre…

Ils se mirent au travail. Will et Elise avaient fait chacun un travail deux fois plus important que le nécessaire. Cela compensait le manque de zèle d'Harry.

Ils décidèrent de faire une pause dans leur travail.

-Je… J'ai préparé un gâteau. Je me disais que… Enfin, voilà.

Elise prit la grande boîte. Elle en sortit un chef d'œuvre pâtissier. C'était une pièce montée de trois étages, chaque étage étant recouvert d'un glaçage différent. L'étage supérieur était glacé de chocolat blanc, celui du milieu de chocolat brun et celui du bas de chocolat noir. C'était un gâteau impressionnant. Le problème était qu'ils n'avaient que trois estomacs à nourrir…Harry et Will restèrent bouche bée.

-Euh… du gâteau ? C'est gentil mais il ne fallait pas te donner tout ce mal… dit Will.

-Merci… dit simplement Harry.

-C'est normal, Harry. On devrait toujours avoir un gâteau avec soi.

-Pardon ?

-Non je… Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Ils mangèrent tout ce qu'ils purent, jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Ils ne réussirent pourtant qu'à avaler la partie supérieure. Will emporta celui du milieu et Harry celui du bas. Elise les regarda emporter les gâteaux en se curant les dents avec le gâteau qui avait servi à partager le gâteau.

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl

Le lendemain, à sa plus grande surprise, Elise fut interpellée par Harry dans un couloir.

-Hey ! Scoresby ! Elise !

-Ha… Harry. Je… Tu… Oui?

-Je fais une fête demain soir dans la salle commune. Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être venir avec un de tes délicieux gâteaux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en commander un dans une pâtisserie. Je pourrais aller voir dans les cuisines si je peux obtenir quelque chose, mais mon amie Hermione me ferait des misères. Alors ?

-Oui, Harry. C'est d'accord. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour… pour que la fête soit réussie et qu'on s'amuse tous comme des petits fous.

-Hum… D'accord, dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Il s'éloigna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aux lecteurs 

Excuses : Je m'excuse vraiment d'avoir « dû » faire changer si radicalement la personnalité d'Harry. Ca me fait autant de mal qu'à vous qu'il soit comme ça. D'ailleurs j'ai du mal à m'imaginer moi-même que je parle bien de lui. Encore pardon.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre II

Le jour de la fête, Elise se surpassa en réalisant une pièce montée de cinq étages tous recouverts d'un glaçage différent. Elle dut lui lancer un sort de réduction pour lui faire passer les portes. Une fois dans la salle commune, elle posa le gâteau sur la plus grande des tables qu'elle trouva et lui redonna sa taille réelle. Le gâteau dépassait presque de la table. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle dressa la plus magnifique table qu'elle le put : elle était recouverte de diverses fanfreluches roses bonbon comme des serviettes, des pompons, des rubans et même des paillettes. La table lui était parfaitement assortie : rose, éblouissante et rose. Elise regarda autour d'elle. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, tous les meubles de la salle commune avaient été déplacés. Elle était donc vide, à part une ou deux tables dans des coins. Les portraits avaient l'air surexcités.

-Ah ! Elise ! Quelle magnifique table ! Ce gâteau est merveilleux ! Les Bizzar' Sisters devraient bientôt arriver.

-Les Bizzar' Sisters ? Ici ?

-Oui, j'ai quelques… relations dans le monde du show business…

-Houa ! Harry, je… C'est vraiment trop délire !

-Eh ! Harry ! Où on la met ? cria un garçon de dernière année assez costaud. Il montrait du doigt une énorme table longue d'au moins… ça.

-Par là ! Il faut encore de l'espace pour la piste de danse et la scène.

Une fille de sixième s'approcha.

-Harry…

-Vous savez ce que j'ai dit…

-Je ne veux pas t'appeler comme…

Harry la foudroya du regard.

-Bon, très bien… _Monsieur Potter _j'ai quelques suggestions à vous faire. A propos, notamment, de cette table si… rose.

-C'est mon… amie, ici présente, qui l'a dressée. Elle s'est donnée du mal. Laissez-la comme ça. A vous de la faire passer inaperçue. C'est pour ça que je vous paie.

-Tu ne me paies pas !

- Tu m'as encore tutoyé ! Et ce que tu dis est idiot ! Bosser pour moi te rend plus populaire et je te paierai en lettre de référence lorsque tu chercheras un boulot de décoratrice ! Retourne travailler !

Elise n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Harry avait ordonné que son travail reste tel quel ! Il l'avait défendue ! En plus, il avait parlé d'elle comme une AMIE ! Elise devint soudainement rouge écarlate, sans savoir pourquoi. Harry s'éloigna. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Elise soupira en songeant au grand sens de l'organisation de Harry. Comme il était doué pour diriger les choses et les gens.

Bientôt, Elise vit des gens placer de grandes pancartes.

« Grand bal en l'honneur d'Harry Potter

Tenue de soirée exigée.

De 20h00 à ?h ? »

Tenue de soirée exigée ! Elle s'était habillée pour l'occasion, certes, mais elle ne portait pas une tenue de soirée. Elle croyait même qu'elle n'en possédait pas ! Elle monta l'escalier du dortoir quatre à quatre et fila dans sa chambre. Elle retourna son placard à la recherche de la bague ornée d'une grosse pierre orange qui s'y trouvait sans doute. Elle la trouva au milieu de sa collection de poignées de portes. Elle la secoua douze fois et cria dedans :

« Luna ! » Elle répéta son cri sept fois et demi.

-Elise ? lui répondit une voix hébétée.

-Il me faut une tenue de soirée ! C'est horrible ! Il me faut une tenue de…

-Calme-toi et explique-moi tout au lieu de hurler. Je crois que ça facilitera les choses.

-La fête ! Tenue de soirée exigée ! Tenue de soirée exi… Il me faut une tenue !

-Respire. Calme-toi. Souviens-toi du magasine de la mode sorcière de 1963. On y donnait une formule pour faire une robe de soirée avec ses rideaux. C'est revenu très à la mode, je crois, ce genre de robes.

-Luna, tu me sauves ! s'écria Elise.

Elle secoua sa bague douze fois et la rangea entre une poignée de porte en forme de tête de chat et une autre à pois multicolores. Elle chercha ensuite sa revue : « Mode sorcière 1963 ». Elle retourna à nouveau son placard, en vain. Elle se mit alors à lancer des « Accio Mode Sorcière 1963 » au hasard tout autour d'elle. Etonnamment, sa tactique porta ses fruits. Le magasine était « rangé » sous son lit, près de sa trompette et de ses crayons élastiques (qui avaient fini par s'emmêler les uns avec les autres à force d'être tordus dans tous les sens). Elle trouva facilement la page qu'elle cherchait car elle connaissait les quatre-vingt-un numéros de « Mode Sorcière » par cœur. Elle arracha une des tentures rouges du dortoir et un grand rideau plus ou moins transparent. Elle se concentra sur l'image de la robe et dit, en pointant sa baguette sur le tas de rideaux informe : « Uesti facere ! » Les rideaux s'élevèrent dans les airs. Un vague fantôme de robe se forma alors, devenant de plus en plus net, jusqu'à être une très jolie robe (d'après « Mode Sorcière 1963 », la beauté étant une chose très subjective…) La robe pourpre avait de larges épaulettes. Les couches de rideaux pourpres et transparentes se superposaient. Des boutons étaient apparus (comme par magie) pour le fermer dans le dos. Elise se demandait comment ils étaient arrivés là quand sa jupe tomba par terre et qu'elle se rendit compte que tous ses boutons avaient été transposés sur sa robe.

IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlI

Elise descendit dans la salle commune à 19h50. Ce n'était pas une fête qu'Harry faisait, c'était un véritable banquet ! Des plats avaient été disposés un peu partout sur la grande table dressée… Exactement comme la sienne, celle du gâteau ! « A vous de la faire passer inaperçue » La décoratrice avait adapté la pièce à son modèle. Une immense fierté envahit Elise et elle releva le menton si haut qu'elle buta dans un Dean Thomas dans une tenue de soirée bleue qu'elle ne vit pas (ses yeux ne voyaient plus que le plafond).

-Pardon !

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! Plus de peur que de mal !

-Elise, tu t'es fait mal ? demanda Harry.

-Je… Ca va aller. Merci. Elle souriait bêtement, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Harry était si attentionné !

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la déco ? Alicia m'a étonnée. Je ne pensais pas à ça quand je lui disais de s'adapter à ta table. C'est un peu trop, je trouve.

Elise trouvait tout cela magnifique. Pourtant, elle s'emporta dans un long discours enflammé pour blâmer Alicia, la décoratrice. Harry finit par la couper.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois aller danser avec quelques-unes de mes groupies. Je leur avais promis, tu sais… Bonne soirée.

-toi aussi, Harry. C'est important de toujours tenir ses promesses !

Harry s'éloigna et Elise alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'asseyait sur… Dean Thomas.

-Oh ! Pardon! s'écria-t-elle en faisant un bond de trois mètres.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! Plus de peur que de mal !

Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise (vide- un peu plus loin. Dean avait l'air nerveux.

-Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? Tu attends quelqu'un ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Ah. Moi, je m'ennuie.

-Ah. Moi aussi.

-Alors on s'ennuie tous les deux, on dirait. Oh ! Regarde ! Les Bizarr' Sisters arrivent ! Houa ! Elles vont commencer à chanter !

Le groupe se mit à jouer. Elise, elle, se mit à fredonner l'air, sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait ni le bon ton, ni le bon rythme.

-Magnifique, cette chanson ! Ca donne envie de…

-Danser ?

-J'allais dire que ça donnait envie de cuisiner, mais ça peut aussi donner envie de danser.

-Tu… Tu veux… danser… avec moi ? Dean rougissait.

-D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un espace dégagé où des couples dansaient. Elise et Dean se marchèrent sur les pieds au moins 32 fois (au-delà, Elise cessa de compter). A chaque fois, on entendait murmurer d'une voix timide : « Oh ! Pardon –Ce n'est pas grave ! Plus de peur que de mal ! »

Harry arriva à grands pas. Il avait l'air hors de lui.

-Tu ne connais pas le règlement ? PERSONNE ne drague une de mes groupies !

-Je ne la drague pas, on danse.

-C'est la même chose, idiot ! Lâche-là tout de suite ! Je vous interdis de continuer à danser ensemble !

-J'aime bien danser, Harry. Je crois que je préfèrerais continuer à danser avec Dean, moi.

-Tu vas le lâcher tout de suit ! Ce bal est pour moi ! On suivra donc MES règles !

-Harry, je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres. Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu le saches. Et Dean ne doit pas faire les frais de ta fureur ou de notre attirance mutuelle.

-Notre quoi mutuelle ? Quelle attirance ? Je ne t'aime pas, moi ! Elise sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Si tu ne m'aimes pas, pourquoi ça te choque que je danse avec Dean ?

-Parce que tu es MA groupie !

-Je ne suis la groupie de personne. Et si tu es si odieux avec toutes tes « groupies » tu n'en auras plus longtemps. Maintenant, je crois que je vais m'en aller. J'aurais bien aimé que tu m'accompagnes, Dean, mais tu attendais quelqu'un, je crois. A bientôt.

-Attends-moi ! cria Dean alors qu'Elise quittait la salle en courant. Il la suivit par l'ouverture derrière le portrait de la grosse dame. Elise était en larmes.

-Il… était pourtant… si gentil… avant…

-Tiens. Tu veux mon mouchoir ? Il est propre !

-Merci. C'est… utile… les mouchoirs… il faudrait… toujours… en avoir avec soi… comme pour les gâteaux…

Dans un sanglot plus violent que les autres, Elise se jeta contre l'épaule de Dean. Avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, elle le sentit déposer un baiser furtif sur son front. Ses sanglots se calmèrent aussitôt.

-Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dans le parc ?

-Et Rusard ? Si on se faisait prendre ?

-Ce n'est pas grave. Avec un peu de chance, on ferait notre retenue ensemble. Tu viens ?

Ils ne se firent pas prendre et passèrent une agréable soirée à se balader au clair de lune, main dans la main.


End file.
